uzumakifandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Kakashi Hatake
KAKASHI HATAKE thumb|left Hatake Kakashi je Jounin dohlížející na Tým 7, ve kterém je Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke a Haruno Sakura. Přestože se zdá jako nezajímavý, tak je vysoce kvalifikovaný ninja, který má schopnost používat více než tisíce Jutsu. Často chodí pozdě na setkání a svoje levé oko skrývá pod ochrannou čelenkou. Je velmi populární a zpočátku působí jako nejvíce kvalitní ninja v příběhu. V nebezpečných situacích dobře využívá mozek a Jutsu s dalšími vlastními znalostmi. Vzhledem k tomu, že jeho Sharingan není jeho vlastní, tak je často posílán do nemocnice, aby se vzpamatoval z jeho používání. Obdržení Sharinganu znamenalo přelom v jeho životě. Slova a činy jeho týmového společníka Obita mu dovolila, aby přijmul sebevraždu svého otce a dozvěděl se, co to znamená chránit své přátelé. Kakashi je jedním z řady populárních postav a je snadné vědět proč. Se svým líným mluvením, koukáním jedním okem, uvolněným hlasem a minimalistickým přístupem, Kakashi se někdy zdá jako komická postava, ale i tak na sebe přitahuje pozornost. Nicméně, svého soupeře bere většinou vážně a když hrozí nebezpečí, tak se silně zaměří na boj. Spousta lidí zná Kakashiho, jak uvnitř vesnice, tak i mimo ní. I přes svou pověst má Kakashi skutečně málo přátel, ale spousty nepřátel. Nejbližším přítelem je Maito Gai, jiný Jounin. On a Gai tvoří skvělé komediální duo. Kakashi občas Gaie naštve, Gai mluví a když se otočí na Kakashiho, tak ten řekne: "Říkal jsi něco?". Gai popisuje Kakashiho jako coolového a skvělého, ale často je on sám provokatérem jejich soupeření, což často dělá situaci komplikovanější a neobyklou, než je nutné. thumb|left|154pxHatake SakumoKakashi je synem Hatakeho Sakuma, ninji s extrémními dovednostmi, který si získal přezdívku Bílý tesák z Listové. Bylo to bud díky jeho ostře špičatým bílým vlasům nebo rodinné dýce, která vyřazovala bílou Chakru, když ji používal někdo z členů rodiny Hatake. Kakashi sám později dýku vlastnil. Sakumova reputace byla srovnatelná s Sanniny, ale jeho přístup byl jeho zkázou. Sakumo přerušil misi, která byla pro jeho vesnici důležitá a on radši zachránil své druhy. Sakumo se s ostudou nevyrovnal a spáchal sebevraždu. Kakashi pak vyrůstal s velmi chladným pocitem, že provádění misí má být prioritou číslo 1. starý tým=)Kakashi toho spoustu prožil. Byl studentem člověka, který se stal Čtvrtým Hokagem a Kakashi převzal roli člověka, který velel svému týmu. Kakashiho pověst se značně zvýšila díky neočekávané výhodě, která se mu stala v jeho první misi jako Jounina. Během války, Kakashiho misí bylo zničit most, který podporoval nepřátelské ninji z Kamenné. Při setkání s nimi byla zdravotnická kunoichi Rin unesena a vyslýchána. Kakashi, který její únos viděl jako překážku se jí rozhodl opustit. Nicméně jeho další týmový partner Uchiha Obito odmítl jeho rozhodnutí. "Ve světě ninjů jsou ti, co porušují pravidla, považováni za odpad" a tímto motem se Kakashi řídil. "Ale ti, co opustí své přátele, jsou horší než odpad!", dodal Obito. Obito se vydal na vlastní záchranou misi Rin, ale Kakashi ho následoval a zachránil ho z přepadení, které stálo Kakashiho jeho levé oko. Obito cítil pochybnosti o Kakashim, protože se rozhodl mu pomoci a tak poprvé probudil Sharingan v obou očích. Jeho oči tak byly schopny nalézt nepřítele, který byl zamaskovaný.thumb|442px|right Rin, ale byli přepadeni jiným nepřítelem, který se pokusil všechny tři zabít padajícími kusy skály. Kakashi byl málem zasažen a tak ho Obito záchranil a obětoval se místo něj. Obito měl rozdrcenou celou pravou stranu těla a věděl, že jeho smrt je bezprostřední a učinil rozhodnutí, Rin odstranila jeho levé oko a implantovala ho Kakashimu. Kakashi ho přijal a pomstil se na ninjích z Kamenné. V boji zlomil Kakashi otcovu dýku. Kakashi pak použil zdokonalenější techniku a vytvořil tak Chidori. z Kamenné byli poraženi, ale brzy dorazily posily. Naštěstí Kakashi měl kunai, který byl upravený tak, aby upozornil svého senseie, pokud by byl ohrožen. Poté, když bylo po všem, Rin zírala do dálky a přemýšlela o údalostech dne. Vzhledem k tomu, že Obito zemřel, Kakashi na sebe vzal několik jeho osobnostních rysů. Začal být uvolněný a také jako Obito chodil pozdě a vymýšlel si výmluvy. Popravdě, ale každý den navštěvoval Obitův hrob. Také si uvědomil, že mise nemusí být vždy prioritou číslo 1. zvěřinecV několika příštích letech si Kakashi získal svou vlastní přezdívku - Kopírovací ninja Kakashi, což bylo kvůli tomu, že pomocí Sharinganu zkopíroval nebo upravil techniky, které spatřil. Také se připojil k ANBU, maskovaného komanda elitních ninjů, kteří slouží přímo pro Hokageho. Kakashi dále zlepšoval svoje schopnosti v ANBU a získal respekt mnoha členů ANBU včetně Yamata a Uzuki Yuugao. Také si během tohoto období vytvořil věčné soupeření s Gaiem a zřejmě také podepsal krví svou smlouvu s jeho ninja-psy. Jeho další vystoupení bylo, když mu Třetí Hokage dal na starost Tým 7. Jeho první dojem z nich nebyl dobrý, zvláště, když se Naruto rozhodl dát nad dveře houbu na tabuli, která na Kakashiho spadla. Tým 7 byl první Geninský tým, který prošel u Kakashiho testu. Žádný z bývalých Geninů test neudělal. Z tohoto důvodu zůstal Tým 7 pod jeho velením a nevrátil se zpět do akademie. Kakashi si vytvořil dobrý vztah se svým týmem, dohlížel na ukřičeného Naruta, povzbudivou Sakuru a na Sasukeho dohlížel trochu jako na syna, ačkoliv někdy musel Sasukeho trochu zkrotit. Kakashi v týmu uznával týmovou práci a odhodlání splnit mise. ZabuzaJejich první velká mise byla v Zemi Vln, kde doprovázeli architekta Tazunu. Tazunovým cílem bylo postavit most, který by zlepšil hospodářství pro celou zemi a nemuseli by platit vysoké ceny lodnímu magnátovi Gatovi, který v zemi vytvořil monopol vývozu a dovozu. Gatou si najal několik ztracených žoldáckých ninjů, včetně Démoních bratrů, jejich nadřízeného Momochiho Zabuzu a jeho mladého studenta Haku. Kakashi porazil Démoní bratry snadno a později se poprvé utkal se Zabuzou. Kakashi odhalil svůj Sharingan a bezradného Zabuzu porazil. Haku však zachránil Zabuzu, když dělal, že ho zabil a odnesl jeho tělo. se zhroutil z používání Sharinganu. Sharingan totiž nebyl vhodný pro jeho tělo a ubýval mu jeho Chakru. Navzdory tomu, že se stále ještě nepostavil na nohy, tak učil Naruta, Sasukeho a Sakuru kontrolovat jejich Chakru, protože měl podezření, že Zabuza žije. Byl také příjemně překvapen, když Sakura zvládla trénink nejlépe. O několik dní později se jeho obavy potvrdily, protože se Zabuza vrátil s Haku a napadli dělníky na mostu. Kakashi opět použil v boji svůj Sharingan, ale Zabuza mu zhoršil viditelnost mlhou a Kakashi nemohl se Zabuzou přijít do kontaktu. přivolavací jutsuNaruto a Sasuke byli v pasti, kterou vytvořil Haku, dokud Naruto díky vzteku past nezničil. Kakashi měl obavy z Kyuubiho Chakry v okolí. Rozhodl se tedy boj rychle skončit a chytil Zabuzu pomocí svých ninja-psů. Použil svou techniku Raikiri, ale místo zabití Zabuzy zabil Haku, který se obětoval jako lidský štít a Kakashiho ruka pronikla do jeho hrudi. thumb|left|159px Později přišel Gatou a rozhodl se, že věci vyřídí sám, když Zabuza ani nemohl, protože mu Kakashi poranil ruce. Po projevení citů, Zabuza se obrátil proti svému zaměstnavateli a zabil ho před jeho vlastními žoldáky. Kakashi a Naruto pak pomohli žoldáky zahnat díky velkému počtu klonů, před návratem domů. _3Brzy poté, Kakashi přihlásil Tým 7 na Chuuninskou zkoušku, což zděsilo Iruku. Kakashi se pak objevil, když měl Sasuke boj a poté mu zapečetil Prokletou pečet, ale objevil se Orochimaru. Kakashi mu hrozil s Raikiri, ale uvědomil si, že boj s Orochimaru by byla sebevražda. Nicméně, Kakashi nebyl spokojen se Sasukeho ochranou a šel ho zkontrolovat, přišel právě včas, když se Kabuto pokoušel o atentát na Sasukeho. Kakashi s Kabutem krátce bojoval, ale neměl čas ho zajmout. Kakashi pak na Sasukeho dohlížel pro jeho bezpečnost a osobně ho trénoval a učil Chidori. Sasuke se ho naučil rychle používat. a Sasuke se pak objevili ve finále Chuuninské zkoušky, ale pozdě. Během boje s Gaarou, Sasuke použil Chidori a stal se prvním člověkem, který způsobil Gaarovi krvácení. Nicméně, nestabilita Gaary způsobila předčasnou invazi do Listové a stadión, ve kterém se boje pořádaly, byl uspán. Kakashi, Gai a několik dalších odrazili uspávací techniku a zaútočili na nepřátelské síly, zatímco malý Geninský tým sledoval Sasukeho, který sledoval Gaaru. gai3Válka si vzala svou daň na Listové, ale pak nastala další hrozná věc. Kakashi byl svědkem útoku na Asumu a Kurenai, rychle však útoky zablokoval. Útočníky byli Kisame a Itachi. Kakashi se pokusil bojovat s Itachim, který ho však přesahoval ve zkušenostech a užíváním Sharinganu. Kakashi byl mučen Itachiho technikou Tsukuyomi tři dny, trpěl bolestí i když to nebylo skutečné, protože ho Itachi probodával mečem znova a znova. Naštěstí pro něj, jeho přítel a rival Gai se obrátil na ANBU a mezitím šel sám na pomoc a když bylo po všem, tak byl Kakashi ještě dlouho mučením traumatizovaný. Ironické bylo to, že Sasuke utrpěl podobné mučení od Itachiho a rozhodl se pak bojovat s Narutem. Kakashi jejich boj zastavil, když zjistil, že proti sobě chtěli použít Rasengan a Chidori s vážnými úmysly. Kakashi obvinil Jiraiyu, že naučil Naruta Rasengan, ale Jiraiya zase obvinil Kakashiho z toho, že naučil Sasukeho Chidori. Když Sasuke začal vykazovat známky neukáznění, včetně výhružek, že zabije Kakashimu blízké osoby, aby věděl jak se cítí, tak Kakashi odhalil, že všichni jeho blízcí jsou už mrtví. Navzdory tomu, Sasuke opustil vesnici. Kakashi neuposlechl Tsunade, která mu určila další misi a rozhodl se vyslat své ninja-psy na vyhledání Sasukeho. Avšak v době, kdy Kakashi dorazil, tak našel Naruta v bezvědomí, který byl bez Sasukeho. Vzít Naruta zpět do Listové bylo všechno, co mohl udělat. Zhruba po 2,5 letech tréninku, Naruto se vrací domů a po boku Sakury se setkává s Kakashim. Kakashi od něj dostává poslední díl z jeho oblíbených románů pro dospělé, pak si dává cvičný souboj s Narutem a Sakurou. Naruto Kakashiho dostane tím, že začne vykřikovat spoilery z románu, to na Kakashiho zapůsobí a Sakura a Naruto získají zvonky. Pak přijde zprává z Písečné, že tam udeřili Akatsuki. Na Kakashiho čeká překvapení, když je napaden starou důchodkyní Chiyo. Spletla si Kakashiho se Sakumem, který před několika lety zabil jejího syna. Chiyo se mu omluvila, protože si ho spletla s jeho otcem, kvůli velké podobnosti. Tým Kakashi a Chiyo se pak vydali na stopu Gaary. Na cestě do sousední Říční Země, ale narazili na člena Akatsuki, nebyl to nikdo jiný než Itachi. Kakashi se s Itachim utkal, ale všiml si na Itachim něčeho divného. Naruto zasadil Itachimu finální útok. Nicméně, jak Itachi umíral, jeho tvar se změnil a mrtvola byl ve skutečnosti Yuura, agent Sasoriho a bývalý ninja z Písečné. Yuura byl totiž přeměněn Peinem a ovládán Itachim, Yuura vlastnil Itachiho vzpomínky, myšlenky a osobnost. -mangekyou sharinganTým 7 se dostane do základny Akatsuki. Nicméně, když vejdou, tak se setkají s Gaarovými únosci, Deidarou a Sasorim. Deidara sedí na mrtvém Gaarovi, ale odlétá s Gaarou, když ho Naruto chce dostat. V tomto okamžiku, Sakura a Chiyo zůstávají na základně a bojují se Sasorim, zatímco Naruto a Kakashi pronásledujé Deidaru, který letí pryč na velkém jílovém ptákovi. Nakonec, Naruto a Kakashi se dostanou blízko k Deidarovi, ale Kakashi řekne Narutovi, at se drží zpátky. Kakashi odhalí svůj trumf, otevře levé oko a je vidět, že má svůj vlastní Mangekyou Sharingan. Kolem Deidary se začne pomalu stahovat prostor a díra do jiné dimenze mu utrhne pravou ruku. O chvilku později se Kakashiho Sharingan vrátí do normálu, což dá Narutovi dost času na to, aby vytvořil klony, získal Gaaru a zaútočil na Deidaru, kterého mlátí, až má klouby na rukou od krve. Nakonec, Naruto přeteče vztekem a Kyuubiho Chakra začne unikat z jeho těla a formovat druhý ocas. Kakashi si vzpomene na varování od Jiraiyi, který dá Kakashimu pečet, kdyby se Kyuubiho Chakra příliš uvolnila. Chudak Kakashi xDMezitím, Deidara vše pozoruje, ale je nalezen Nejiho Byakuganem. Deidarovi se podaří sníst kus jílu a chystá se použít sebevražedný útok, aby se zbavil Týmu Kakashi a Týmu Gai. Když Deidara vybuchne, tak Kakashi použije Mangekyou Sharingan a pošle výbuch do jiné dimenze. Když se ninjové z Listové vrací domů, tak je Kakashi poněkud trapně odnesen, protože na zádech ho odnese Gai. Mangekyou Sharingan si vybere na Kakashim velké vyčerpání, Kakashi je hospitalizován a dočasně nahrazen jiným ninjou, který se stane vůdcem Týmu Kakashi. Podle Tsunadina rozhodnutí je jím člen ANBU s krycím jménem Yamato, který s Týmem Kakashi vyráží na misi, aby se setkali se Sasoriho agentem. Po jejich návratu, Kakashi je informován o údalostech z mise, včetně zvýšení dovedností, které Sasuke ukázal. Po uvítání Sasukeho náhrady, Saie, Kakashi oznámí, že když ležel v nemocnici, tak přemýšlel o některých věcech. Jeho závěrem je, že Naruto musí podstoupit trénink, který zvládne on jediný a dosáhne tak Sasukeho úrovně a také možná překoná Kakashiho samotného. Překlad a význam jména Hatake znamená "suché, obdělané pole" a Kakashi znamená "strašák na poli". Kakashiho Sharingan Zajímavosti Kakashiho hodnost je Jounin a býval také kapitánem v ANBU. Narodil se 15. září a je mu 30 let. Jeho krevní skupina je 0. Měří 181 cm a váží 67, 5 kg. Jeho ninja registrační číslo je 009720. Na akademii odmaturoval v 5 letech, Chuuninem se stal v 6 letech a Jouninem v 13 letech. Spnil 197 D-misí, 190 C-misí, 414 B-misí, 298 A-misí a 42 S-misí. Techniky Raiton: Chidori/Raikiri Rasengan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Kamui Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan Fuuja Houin Shunshin no Jutsu Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu Kuchiyose no Jutsu Ayatsuito no Jutsu Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu Suiton: Suijinheki Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu Doton: Doryuu Heki Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu Suiton: Suijinheki Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu Sennen Goroshi Magen: Narakumi Kategória:Naruto a co. Kategória:Naruto a Co.